Mystery Box
The Mystery Box (also known as the Random Box, Help Box, and the Box) is a random weapon generator in the Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies maps Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. It does not appear in Dead Ops Arcade. In Nacht der Untoten, it spawns in the "Help Room". In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the generator room. In Shi No Numa, it first spawns in the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. In Kino der Toten it can spawn anywhere. In "Five" its first spawn area is the power room. In Ascension it will spawn near the power switch always. In Call of The Dead and Shangri-La, it can spawn anywhere. The Mystery Box is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks. Buying a weapon will cost 950 points (10 with Fire Sale and Bonfire Sale). When you press the action button, the available weapons will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about four-five seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 12 seconds, the gun will sink back into the box. Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because it is the only place to get powerful weapons such as the Ray Gun, MG42, M1919 Browning, HK21, RPK, and Thundergun. The Ray Gun and Thundergun are most commonly recived by using glitches. It also allows you to buy wall weapons for less. However, in some, cases, the player may recieve a weapon that is actually cheaper off the wall than from the Box. In Shi No Numa it will move to one of six locations, the four huts, the original location, and the warning room. In Der Riese it will move to six potential spots. In the lab across from the M1897 Trench Gun, in the room with the Thompson, in each of the Teleporter rooms and its original spawn. In Kino der Toten,the box is randomly spawned at differnent locations, the location of the Mystery Box is located with a green light on a black board outlining the whole map near every Mystery Box spawn, just like in . You can also find the location of the box by going to the alleyway and looking up in the air for the blue column of light, just like in Der Riese. In Ascension it always spawns in the power room. And again in the new map Call of the Dead, the means of locating the box is by looking for the light. In "Five" and Ascension the new location of the Box is shown by a television above the position it started teleporting. In Shangri-La the box spawns randomly. The best way to find is to look for the blue coloum of light. On the Wii version, the light is a foggy green color. Weapons Available Nacht Der Untoten * .357 Magnum * BAR (has an unusable bipod) * M1919 Browning (has an unusable bipod * Double-Barreled Shotgun (regular or Sawed-Off w/ Grip) * FG42 (has an unusable bipod) * Gewehr 43 * Kar98k (can be scoped or unscoped) * M1897 Trench Gun * M1A1 Carbine * M1 Garand (with or without rifle grenades) * M2 Flamethrower * MG42 (has an unusable bipod) * MP40 * Molotov Cocktail * Panzerschreck * PTRS-41 * Ray Gun * Springfield (unscoped only) * Thompson Verruckt * .357 Magnum * BAR (has a unusable bipod, can have two at once (both with different names)) * M1919 Browning (has a unusable bipod) * Double-Barreled Shotgun (regular or Sawed-Off w/ Grip) * FG42 (has a unusable bipod) * Gewehr 43 * Kar98k (unscoped only) * M1897 Trench Gun * M1A1 Carbine * M1 Garand * M2 Flamethrower * MG42 (has a unusable bipod) * MP40 * Molotov Cocktail * Panzerschreck * PPSh-41 * PTRS-41 * Ray Gun * Springfield (unscoped only) * STG-44 * Thompson * Colt M1911 (If the player has all other guns via the Three Gun Glitch) Shi No Numa * .357 Magnum * Arisaka (unscoped only) * BAR * M1919 Browning * Double-Barreled Shotgun (regular or Sawed-Off w/ Grip) * FG42 * Gewehr 43 * Kar98k (unscoped only) * M1897 Trench Gun * Colt M1911 (small chance of obtaining) * M1A1 Carbine * M1 Garand * M2 Flamethrower * MG42 * MP40 * Molotov Cocktail * Panzerschreck * PPSh-41 * PTRS-41 * Ray Gun * STG-44 * Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) * Thompson * Type 100 * Wunderwaffe DG-2 Der Riese * .357 Magnum * BAR * M1919 Browning * Double-Barreled Shotgun * FG42 * Kar98k (unscoped only) * M1897 Trench Gun * M1911 * M1A1 Carbine * M1 Garand (with or without rifle grenades) * M2 Flamethrower * MG42 * MP40 * Molotov Cocktail * Monkey Bomb * Panzerschreck * PPSh-41 * PTRS-41 * Ray Gun * STG-44 * Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) * Thompson * Type 100 * Wunderwaffe DG-2 * Colt M1911 (small chance of obtaining) Kino der Toten *Ray Gun *Thundergun *China Lake *Monkey Bomb *Famas *Python *FN FAL *Commando *AUG (with ACOG/Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without dual wield) *L96A1 *Dragunov *Galil *RPK *HK21 *Spectre *G11 (with Lower Power Scope) *SPAS-12 *M72 LAW "Five" *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl *China Lake *Monkey Bomb *Famas *Python *FN FAL *Commando *AUG (with ACOG/Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual wield) *L96A1 *Dragunov *Galil *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *RPK *SPAS-12 Ascension *Ray Gun *Thundergun *Gersch Device *HS-10 *Matryoshka Doll *China Lake *M72-LAW *Famas *Python *FN FAL *Commando *AUG (with ACOG/Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *CZ75 (Single or Dual Weild) *L96A1 *Dragunov *Galil *HK-21 *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *RPK *SPAS-12 Call of the Dead *Ray Gun *Scavenger *VR-11 *Dragonov *Matryoshka doll *China lake *M72 Law *Spectre *Famas *AUG (With ACOG Scope) *FN FAL *Commando *L96A1 *Python *CZ75 ( With or Without Dual wield) *RPK *Galil *G11 (with low power scope) *V-R11 *Scavenger *SPAS-12 *HS-10 Teddy Bear In all maps but Nacht der Untoten, it is possible to obtain a Teddy Bear from the Box. The Teddy Bear causes the Box to destroy itself and be relocated elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed; a voice in the background laughs at the player. Your 950 points you spent are also given back to you. It is interesting to note that in Verrückt, the box respawns only in the area that the player has opened, however, there is no indicator of the box's new location, while in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the Box can spawn anywhere, but is marked by a beam of light: yellow in Shi No Numa, and blue in Der Riese. At some locations some players actually hope to get the Teddy Bear, as the Box may move to a more convenient place. The Teddy Bear appears in the Box after being used several times (this is not a fixed amount), but sometimes it may be the second thing obtained. Unavailable weapons Call of Duty: World at War * Bouncing Betty * DP-28 * All grenades except the Stielhandgranate and Molotov Cocktail * M9A1 Bazooka * Mosin-Nagant * Nambu * Walther P38 * Tokarev TT-33 * SVT-40 * Default Weapon Call of Duty: Black Ops *Kiparis *MAC11 *Uzi *M60 *Stoner63 *PSG-1 *Skorpion *ASP *Makarov *AK-47 (can only be obtained by modding the game) *RPG *Grim Reaper *Death Machine (Power-Up only) *Strela-3 *Enfeild Trivia * In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the Mystery Box in earlier rounds than other maps. * On Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the mystery box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. * In Verruckt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning you if you use the random box too often, it will move. It's exact words are: "Wish too often and our wishing well will run" * If you get the Ray Gun or any other Wonder Weapons, you will hear a guitar play for about 1.5 seconds. Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Utilities Category:Glitches